Hetalia: Capital City
by Lovendork
Summary: The capitals of each country have taken over Hetalia and they intend to keep the limelight on them! Read about each of the crazy capitals and join them on their adventure...er, whatever that adventure is.  Warning: OC centric
1. Tokyo's Dilemma

**Warning, this story contains:**

Cultural insensitivity (like the actual Hetalia)

Suggestive jokes

OCs

Hints at yuri (girlxgirl)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers

"_Uwa_~ So _kawaii_!" Tokyo stared inside a store she was passing by, spotting a tiny anime accessory for cellphones. The character on the accessory was Sailor Mercury from Sailor Moon, her absolute favorite anime. Ever. Seriously. No other anime came close to Sailor Moon's greatness.

Sighing, she gazed at the beautiful accessory with longing eyes. "I wish I could buy it. It would look _sugoi_ on my cell..." Poor Tokyo didn't have enough money for it , because Japan took away her allowance for the month after she blew it all on Tomodachi pets.

"_Noooo~! Onii-san, don't take away my money! What else am I going to do with my free time if I'm not shopping?" She had pleaded with her big brother, but the soft-spoken man stood his ground._

"_You could try working." He answered simply. "How is your city doing? Are you on top of that?"_

_Tokyo stumbled back at bit, stuttering. "Er..."_

…

_She saw that Japan was intent on hearing the answer to his question as he stared at her patiently. "Um..."_

_'Checking' her watch, Tokyo quickly hurried out of the room, leaving a trail of dust behind her. "Uh-oh, got to go! I'll answer your question – never – later!" She shouted back at his, nearly mumbling the last part._

_Japan watched her trail of dust settle, coughing quietly. He then sighed. "Young people..."_

Tokyo let out a sigh. Maybe she could buy it the next time she had money.

She whined as she walked away from the store. She wanted that accessory _now_. "Oh well..." She mumbled to herself. "I better get back before Japan notices I stole this money from his wallet."

* * *

><p><em><span>Elsewhere<span>_

"And that's how I got this totally cool tan!" California placed her hands on her hips proudly, displaying her newly tanned skin to some of the capitals. It was right before the Capital Meeting, where the capitals of each nation gathered to talk about...whatever they talked about. California wasn't a capital, but she always tried to invade the meetings whenever she could. "That goes to show you that it's actually good to stay in a tanning booth for two hours. Like, right?" Her cheerful blue eyes looked at all the capitals, waiting for an answer.

Everyone stared back at her with unamused and weary eyes. This girl was just like America...

"Excuse me..." Berlin, Germany's capital, closed her eyes in frustration. "Can we get this meeting started?" She asked calmly. Everyone was grateful that she could handle these situations better than Germany could.

Washington, America's capital, nodded at the German woman's question. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea." She glanced at California, expecting the girl to exit, then dropped her head dramatically when the (dyed) blonde didn't budge. "California..."

"Hm?" California arrogantly stole London's chair, which made the other girl fume and spout irritated – but, ladylike – words to the American.

"I would like my seat back, if you please!" The Brit asked with an angry look.

Moscow, who was much more impatient than Russia himself, pulled California up from the chair. She wasn't as intimidating as her Russian leader, but she seemed a heck of a lot meaner – like his little sister. "California," She started; giving the girl a hard, stoic, look. California cowered slightly under the bigger girl's line of sight. Next thing the blonde girl knew, she was outside of the meeting room, Moscow's head peeking out by the door. "Please be staying out here until the meeting is over."

California looked around, amazed at how the Russian woman got her out of the meeting room so fast. She heard the door close and turned around to lean against it, whining loudly. "Guuuuys, come ooooon, I want to know what you talk about~" She gave up and sulked away from the room. "Such jerks...I'm going to go eat my feelings away with ice cream..."

* * *

><p>Tokyo laid back on her bed, looking up at her cellphone that she held in her hand. "<em>Sono taikutsu<em>..." Pressing the Twitter icon on her phone, she decided to check her timeline. Yes, she had a twitter. She refreshed her timeline and read the most recent tweet. It was from Seoul. She saw that the Korean girl had attached a picture and opened it, it was a selca of Seoul holding a...A SAILOR MERCURY CELLPHONE ACCESSORY?

_**HeartandSeoul:** lolz. Bought this for 50 cents at a flee market, dunno why. I dun like Sailor Mercury :P I bet Misa would like it, maybe I'll give it to LiLi. Kekeke_

Tokyo, her real name Misa, stared at the cellphone screen with her eyes wide.

She heard a knock at her door. "Misa-chan, I made _onigiri_. Would you like some?" Japan asked from the other side of the door.

Not even hearing him, Misa gripped the phone tightly and sat up, shouting out a loud. "FUUUUUUU–"

Japan nearly dropped the tray of tea and rice balls he was holding, cautiously backing away from Tokyo's door. "...M-Misa-chan?"

"SUNYE, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GIVE BEIJING SOMETHING THAT I WOULD WANT? SHE CAN'T APPRECIATE ANIME LIKE I DO. AND SAILOR MERCURY WAS THE BEST SAILOR SCOUT EVER, SO *BEEP* YOU!_"_

Deciding to just leave the tray in front of her door, Japan promptly left the young girl alone. "This is why I liked to live alone. Young people..."

* * *

><p><strong>CandiesCloset:<strong> How did you all like the first chapter? I kind of fail at being purposely funny, so I hope this was good. This story is based around OCs, the capitals, but there will be appearances from the canon characters of course. There will be pairings, some straight and some yuri, so watch out for that. I could use a co-author, but I probably won't be able to find one D; If anyone's interested, message me ^^

Btw, LiLi is Beijing (real name Qian Li), Sunye is Seoul, and Misa is Tokyo in case anyone didn't get it.

**Word translation:**

_Kawaii: _Cute

_Sugoi: _Awesome

_Sono taikutsu:_ So bored

_Onigiri:_ Rice balls


	2. Where's Canada?

"Which country do you belong to?"

Ottawa brought her attention up to the feminine voice that asked that question. Or rather down.

"Huh?" She let out a confused sound as she looked down at little Vienna, Austria's capital. Well, the girl wasn't young or anything, she just looked like a child. Like Lichtenstein.

"Which country do you belong to?" The girl innocently asked again, peering up at Ottawa with her big gray eyes. "You're a capital, are you not?"

Ottawa shook her head. Or maybe she should've nodded? "I'm the capital of Canada, Ottawa." She answered Vienna's question with a smile.

Vienna's lips parted slightly with surprise. "Canada..." Her eyes widened in realization. "I've heard of him!"

Gasping, Ottawa clapped her hands together in happiness. "You have?" No one besides America ever gave Canada much recognition.

"Yes, but how come no one ever sees him?"

…

…...

…..Ottawa could've died right there.

Vienna continued. "At least, that's what Mr. Austria always says; that he's never seen Canada before. He also says America seems to be playing some kind of prank and is going around saying that he's Canada himself."

Ottawa fell dramatically, making Vienna gasp and crouch down next to her. She poked Ottawa lightly with her finger. "...Are you okay?"

* * *

><p>"Mr. America, did you see the ending of the world soccer game?" Washington inquired as she rushed into America's office, then nearly fell as she saw him playing a video game instead of watching the important event. "...I take it that you didn't."<p>

The blonde man looked up at her before smiling a carefree smile. "I didn't need to watch it to know the ending, D.C." He laughed. "Plus, soccer bores me."

Washington scratched her head nervously at his words, not knowing how to explain exactly how the game ended to the arrogant country. "Er..."

America stood up, some random party favors appearing in his hands. "We won, right?" He then started to cheer loudly. "AWEEEEEE YEEEEEAH."

The capital state in front of him sweatdropped. "No sir...Japan won."

…

…

…

America threw away the party favors, still smiling. "Who gives a crap about soccer anyway?" He sat back down and continued his game, leaving Washington to stare at him. Of course he says that now...

* * *

><p><strong>CandiesCloset:<strong> I got the second part's plot from 'thefuuuucomics'. I HAD to use that for an America segment XD I'm not writing for reviews, but toss me one or two to tell me if this story is funny or not ^^


	3. Bananarama: Part One

"Vee~ Rome, I'm going to be away with Germany for the week." Italy announced as he brought his suitcases to the front door, about to leave right at that moment. "Big brother is still over at Spain's, but he might come back sometime soon."

"_Eh~?_" The capital's eyes widened as she rushed to watch him leave. "And you just tell me now? I think I deserved a little more notice than this, Italy." She scolded him with her arms crossed.

Her country gave her a – dopey – confused look for a second before realizing that she was right, then he waved his hand carelessly. "Ah, maybe you're right~ But, I have to go now, so I'll see you soon. Okay?"

Rome sighed, but nodded. "_Ok allora_, see you when you come back."

Italy smiled and waved as he left, closing the door behind him. Rome watched him leave through the window, letting another sigh pass her lips. What would she do while he was gone? Yeah, he could get _terribly_ annoying, but he provided some entertainment to her.

Rome turned away from the window once Italy drove off in his car, walking through the house to look for something to do. She actually had the whole day planned out. She was going to eat breakfast, go over Rome's financial situation with her boss, listen to Italy fawn over Germany, watch Italy try to screw in a lightbulb and somehow electrocute himself, and then watch a movie with Italy before bed (which usually ended up with Italy sobbing over anything he found too sad, scary, or sweet...which was funny as hell).

_Wow...I have no life. _She thought to herself.

But wait. She thought about the idea of her being alone a little more. _This could be kind of fun..._She smiled slightly as she ran into her room, turning her stereo on. Dancing around wildly (and badly), she started giggling. _I could do all sorts of stuff and no one would be around to judge me!_

And so, Rome spent four days partying, playing video games all day, and drinking wine until she puked. On the fifth day, she woke up and didn't feel like doing anything. She actually felt kind of lonely. A little lonely.

Okay, a lot lonely.

So, she picked up her cellphone and started to dial Italy's number. But, she couldn't bring herself to fully dial his number, her pride getting in the way.

She could imagine what he'd say now. _"Vee~ You missed me, Bianca? Aw, don't be sad! You could come and stay with me and Germany, he won't mind. We could all have one big sleepover!"_

….No, that was **not** happening.

"Bianca, I'm home." She heard a voice announce downstairs. "Is Feliciano here or did he go over to see that beer chugging bastard again?"

It took everything in Rome to not run downstairs and glomp Romano like some crazy, man-deprived, fangirl. Instead she _calmly _ran down the stairs and stared at Romano with wide eyes like he was the last person on earth. "Hey..." She chocked out, sounding a little more desperate than she'd of liked. "Uh, hi." Rome mentally slapped herself for saying two 'Hi's.

Romano raised his eyebrow at her. "What's wrong with you? You look like hell." Walking up to her, he felt her forehead. "You feeling okay?"

Rome nodded vigorously. "Oh yeah, I'm fine." _Just been lonely as hell._

Giving her one last weird look, Romano picked up the suitcases he brought in and went to his room to unpack. "Okaaaay..."

Great, she scared away Romano. Sulking in her 'forever alone' corner, Rome sighed. "The rest of this week is going to be hell..."

* * *

><p>"Ladies, I'm honored that you chose here to golf." Cape Town smiled at Paris and London as they stepped into a golf cart, their transportation through the rainforest. "Now, I must warn you: There are a few wild monkeys on the golfing range. If you see one, please don't bother it and try to leave that area quickly."<p>

"A cute little monkey?" Paris' eyes started glowing. "They wouldn't do anything to harm us, would they?"

Cape Town and London exchanged glances before he looked back at Paris. "Well..."

Looking at her watch, Paris put her hand to her cheek. "Oh, we should get going. Let's go, London! Don't be a slow old lady."

London scowled and started to drive the golf cart. "Are you sure it was wise to ignore Cape Town's warning?"

Paris simply crossed her legs and smiled. "Monkeys are too cute to hurt us. Let's not worry about that."

Side eyeing the French woman, London turned her eyes back to the road. "Alright..."

After a while, Paris picked up her bag and started to search for something, pulling out a banana. This caused London to sharply turn her gaze back to the blonde again. "What are you doing?"

Paris gave London a look. "Eating a banana." She answered, taking a bite of the yellow fruit. "What else?"

"Call me crazy, but wouldn't that attract monkeys? Which we don't want?"

"Well, crazy, isn't that just saying?" Paris looked around for any sight of a monkey. "The little things can't love bananas _that _much, can they?"

A small thump was heard and the two girls brought their attention to the front of the cart. A little brown monkey had hopped onto the hood of the golf cart, staring with big eyes at Paris' banana.

"Aw~ So cute!" Paris cooed as she gawked at the animal. Before the freaked out London could object, the blonde handed her banana to the monkey, watching him gobble it down cutely.

London cautiously kept driving the car, not taking her eyes off the monkey. "Um, Paris? That's probably not a–"

Suddenly, more monkeys hopped onto the cart, all of them staring at the two girls.

London stopped the cart. "Crap, Paris, what did you do?"

Starting to get a little uneasy herself, Paris looked at all of the monkeys. There had to be about ten of them. "I-I didn't mean to attract all of them."

Pushing her foot on the peddle, London tried to drive off again, but the cart was being slowed down substantially by the monkeys. What were they going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>CandiesCloset:<strong> Double update with a cliffhanger! I hope everyone liked this update, I'll try to come out with the next one soon ^^

**Language translator:**

_ok allora:_ Okay then


	4. Proposal

"Alright, now if everyone would turn to the next page in your pamphlet, you'll see that it's Rome's turn speak." Washington ended her own speech and left the head of the conference table to sit at her own chair; Rome taking her place.

"_Grazie, _Washington." The auburn haired girl cleared her throat and began to open her mouth.

"You have eight minutes." Washington added in, absentmindedly interrupting Rome. She noticed her mistake as the Italian glared at her, giving a sheepish 'sorry'.

Rome turned her look from the American to everyone else. "Well, as probably all of us has heard, Russia is looking to become friends with North and South Italy. This is because their bosses are such good friends." She glanced at Moscow, trying not to be intimidated by the Russian's slight glare. "Because of that, I'd like to become friends with Moscow, since we are both the capitals of said countries."

Washington turned to Moscow also. "Moscow, do you agree to this proposal?"

Seoul giggled slightly at Washington's words. "_Proposal..._kekekeke~" She imagined Rome and Moscow getting married, Rome in the wedding dress and Moscow in the tuxedo.

Tokyo, who sat next to the Korean, rolled her eyes discreetly at her sense of humor.

Moscow merely nodded. "Yes, I agree."

Moscow's few words relieved Rome, as the silence – quick as it actually was – seemed like hours to the poo Italian. "Good." She said simply. "As that is all I needed to talk about, I will be returning to my seat now. _Grazie_ for your attention."

As Rome went to sit down, her seat next to Seoul, she heard someone whisper something to her.

"So, _unnie, _when's the wedding?" Seoul snickered, poking the Italian lightly.

"_Eh_? The wedding?" Rome raised her eyebrow and gave the girl a look. "Your imagination is so wild, _sorella_."

The Korean just smiled innocently and looked back down to her pamphlet as Tokyo went up to speak about the mass line of McDonalds that America launched in Japan and how the obesity rate there is now rising.

If anyone dared to look at Moscow, they'd see that the usually stoic girl had been trying to cover the slight blush that had appeared on her cheeks.

* * *

><p><em>Special segment...<em>

_Papa Austria and Chibi Vienna_

Hearing the piano being played, Vienna quietly cracked open one of the double doors to peek at Austria. She had to admit that she was a bit intimidated by him, even though she had noticed that he was considerable wimpy – which the occasional visits from Prussia proved. He was very hard on her and treated her even stricter than little Italy. Vienna liked to muse that maybe it was because she was his capital and wanted her to grow up well.

…

Or maybe he was just a mean old bastard. She didn't know.

"Annaliese." Austria called to her, without looking up from his piano.

Vienna gasped inaudibly. How did he know she was there? She was trying to be quiet as a mouse. "Y-Yes?"

He suddenly shot his head up from his beloved instrument to her, frowning (like always). "You're late! How can you expect to grow up like a proper young lady if you're never on time for anything?"

Walking all the way into the room, Vienna gave Austria a confused look. "Late for what, papa?"

"And you forget things too..." The brunette man sighed, moving to the side on his piano bench to give the girl a place to sit. "Your piano lesson. You're late for it." He said bluntly.

She sat next to him, giving the piano keys a bored look. She hated playing the piano, unlike him, but she had honestly forgotten. "Oh...I'm sorry, papa." Despite her dislike, she always put up with the lessons as they seemed to make Austria very happy.

The man shook his head dismissively, turning back to face the piano. "Never mind that now, what's done is done. Just don't do it again, alright?" He raised his hands and lightly laid them on the piano keys. "Now–"

"Hey, Austria!" A voice called out. "Where are you?"

Frowning once again, Austria looked away from the piano to see Prussia barging into the room. "Excuse me, but I'm instructing Vienna on playing the piano at the moment. Why are you here?" He asked, being (moderately) polite even to his unannounced guest.

"Teaching her piano lessons?" The Prussian walked up to them, then ruffled Austria's hair teasingly.

"I've spi– uh..– seen you teach her those piano lessons and frankly the girl seems to rather watch pant dry than play the piano." He chuckled, placing his other hand on his hip.

Austria slapped his hand away, giving him an annoyed look. "What are you talking about?" He stood up from the piano bench, huffing haughtily. "I'll have you know that Vienna rather enjoys her lessons!" Turning his back to Prussia, he looked at Vienna. "Don't you, child?"

"Uh..." She didn't want to lie and say that she liked the piano lessons. God knows hated the boring lessons, as they always were her most dreaded part of the day. But, it made Austria happy to teach someone else how to play the piano and it made him proud whenever she played for him. He was a father figure of sorts to her, so of course it made her happy to see him happy. "Yes, Mr. Austria. I like my lessons very much." It took everything in her not to cringe as she said that.

Austria seemed pleased with her answer, but Prussia yawned boredly.

"Wow, that was so convincing." He said; his words coated with sarcasm.

Angry once again, Austria turned back to the albino and started arguing with him. Vienna took this time to slip away from them and back to her room. By the time they finished their little lovers quarrel her lesson would be over.

* * *

><p><em>A young Ottawa tagged along behind Canada on his way to visit America. Holding his hand, she waited with him as he rang the doorbell of America's doorbell.<em>

"_Matthew..." Ottawa asked, looking up at him. "This America person...is he nice?"_

"_Uh..." Canada sweatdropped, then scratched his head. "He's nice enough. I mean, he means well...sometimes. He takes some getting used to."_

_Ottawa tilted her head at his words. "Ah..."_

_The door swung open and there stood a tall blonde man with a big smile on his face. Ottawa assumed that was America. Arrogance surrounded him like steam from a freshly hot pancake...seriously, Ottawa could see steam coming from behind the man. Or was that smoke?_

"_Um, America? Is something burning?" Canada timidly asked, pointing behind him._

_The American just laughed. "Oh, I'm barbequing. What you smell is simply my totally delicious burgers and hotdogs cooking on the grill."_

"_Uh..." Canada watched as the smoke started to get thicker and thicker._

"_America, the grill is on fire!" A male voice Canada recognized as Delaware shouted._

"_Oh my God, it's spreading!" Illinois yelled. Canada and Ottawa could hear more frantic movements from inside._

_America's laugh turned nervous as he turned to do something about the fire. "Excuse me for a second, I gotta go be a hero!" He gave a thumbs up to them both before hurrying back inside of his house._

_A bit weirded out, Ottawa glanced back up to Canada. "Is he always–"_

"_Unfortunately." Canada already knew what she was going to say._

* * *

><p><strong>CandiesCloset:<strong> How did you like this chapter? I have no idea if anyone likes this story since no one comments, so I don't update it as fast as I should D; But, I'll try to get the next chapter out fast ^^

If you're wondering why Seoul and Rome referred to each other as sisters, it's because the actual Seoul and Rome are twin cities. Any capitals that are twin cities in this story will refer to the other as 'sister/brother'. And, if you want to know why Vienna and Austria refer to each other informally in private, but formally in public. It's a 'proper' thing for them to do, I can picture Austria telling her to do that.

**Word translation:**

_Grazie: _Thank you (Italian)

_Unnie: _Big sister (Korean)

_Sorella: _Sister (Italian)


	5. Interactive time!

**CandiesCloset: **This chapter isn't really a chapter, but it's something interactive for my readers to do. Pick one of these dangerous groups and skip ahead to their chapter to see a special segment on them. Just guess which person from Hetalia is going to be in them! It's actually pretty easy guesses XD Oh, and part two of 'Bananarama' should be up soon :3

* * *

><p><em><span>Choices:<span>_

Cowboys

Pirates

Ninjas

Military


	6. Cowboys

_Late 1800s~_

"Ah~ This is great! Isn't it, Stan?" America glanced at Delaware, who was sitting next to him at the bar in an old saloon. Washington sat at his other side, ordering a sarsaparilla for her and Tennessee. "We're cowboys, just like in the legends! All we have to do is find some bad guys to fight!" He turned in his seat to look around the saloon, itching for a fight.

Delaware gave America a wary look, taking a swallow of his beer. "If you say so, Alfred. Though I'm not keen on starting fights."

"Sir, cowboys don't really exist." Washington tried to correct him, ignoring the men crowding around Tennessee that she attracted with her so-called 'southern charm'. "They're simply myths, conjured up to entertain children. The 'cowboys' are actually sheriffs and–"

America cut her off. "Cowboys, sheriffs, whatever! Don't be so serious, Laurie." He waved his hand dismissively. "All I know is that these people need a hero, and that's me! Now, where are the criminals?"

"Oh, I don't know, Alfred~" Tennessee smiled and winked at one of the gentleman that made their way over to her, waving her lace fan in a more flirtatious way than a cooling way. "These boys look too sweet and nice to be rough ol' criminals." She giggled at the random gentleman. "Isn't that right, hun?"

The man smiled innocently. "Oh, you sure about that, darlin'?"

Ever the suspicious ones, Delaware and Washington watched the guy from the corner of their eyes as Tennessee answered. Alfred was ever the oblivious one.

"Uh, huh?" Tennessee was puzzled and titled her head (cutely, of course). "What ever do you mean?"

"I mean~" Chuckling, the man pulled up a gun and held it up to her. "Give me your money, this is a robbery."

The entire saloon went quiet, some people scattering outside and running away. The bartender ducked behind the bar, wanting no part of it.

Eyes widening, America look from Tennessee to the gunman. "Alright, some action!" He announced to himself in a whisper. Standing up, he held his hands up, making the man turn his gun on him. "I have the money not her, pal. So rob me, okay?"

"America..." Delaware warned. He saw America turn his head and look at him through the corner of his eye, a silent message going on between them. Delaware then knew what America was trying to do.

Quickly pulling up his hidden gun, Delaware shot the gun out of the man's hand before he could react. Washington quickly picked the gun up held it up the gunman, warning him not to do anything else. Tennessee just stood by and...looked pretty.

"Heh. I wouldn't do that if I were you, gal." The gunman didn't take Washington too seriously, since she was a woman, and tried to take the gun away from her; but a warning shot from America stopped him in his tracks. The man put his hands behind his head, finally giving up.

The sheriff finally ran in the saloon, his guns out, but halted once he saw the situation. "Well, I'll be darned..." He breathed out, walking over to them. "You guys caught Butch the Snake. He's been harder to catch than a needle in a haystack, good job!" By the looks of the sheriffs, who was rather chunky and seemed like he spent more time eating than catching criminals, they could tell he was speaking the truth.

"No sweat!" America smiled proudly, handing Butch over to the sheriff. "All in a days work for a hero!"

Delaware side eyed him. "We helped too, Alfred."

America just nodded, laughing. "Yep, we saved the day. We're cowboys!"

Tennessee tapped the sheriff on the shoulder. "Oh, sheriff~" She said, putting on a sweet smile. "Is there a reward for capturing such a bad criminal?"

"Hm? Oh yeah!" The sheriff went in his pocket and pulled out a few nickles. "Here you go, little lady."

Tennessee sweatdropped. "What..? What is this going to buy?"

"Well, at least we got something." Washington told her, trying to be positive.

"Oh, hush!" Tennessee sniffled.

The bartender, who finally came from behind the bar, took the nickels from Tennessee's hand. "I'll take that, thank you." He said. "This will cover your tab."

Gasping, Tennessee started huffing haughtily.

"Alright, then!" America started to head out of the saloon now that the tab was paid. "Come on, gang! We have to go find more bad guys somewhere else!"

A collection of sighs were heard from his three states as they trailed behind him.


	7. Pirates

'Women should stay in the kitchen, where it's safe and away from the dangers of the sea'. Yeah. That was nice way of saying a woman's place was in the kitchen. At least that's what England had told London, or rather, _Captain Arthur Kirkland_. She was to be the chef aboard his ship and cook for all of his men.

…

London didn't even like to bloody cook, that dirty git!

Cooking turtle soup, a rare delicacy that she only served on Arthur's birthday, she muttered to herself. "There be too many blokes on this ship t'cook for..." Chopping some onions, she heard the loud ruckus of the men coming from the deck. It sounded like they were coming down to the dining hall. "There's barely enough leftover for meself."

The crew and Arthur walked down to the kitchen area, all taking seats at the dining table. They were singing their captain a hearty birthday song, some probably already drunk off of sherry by the looks of their odd swaying around.

"Emily!" Arthur called to her. "Cook me and me lads some food!"

Resisting the urge to sigh in irritation. "Aye, already on that, captain." She turned back to her pot and stirred the stew, pouring it into bowls when she was through. She placed the bowls on a couple of trays and came out of her kitchen to pass them out on the table, serving Arthur first. She gave some of the pirates who had no manners and dug in the food right away a look, pursing her lips in an annoyed manner and hoped they'd get the hint that they were being rude.

"Hey, Emily," A crew member spoke to her. "What crawled up your ass and went t'Davy Jones' locker?"

"She's Emily, she's always actin' like that!" Another laughed.

Arthur raised his hands to dismiss their taunting. "Be quiet and eat up, men!" He ordered, giving them all warning glances. "She made us turtle stew, we all know that's somethin' rare. Now, let's enjoy it. Then, later we can drink to our hearts content!" At this, his men cheered loudly.

London made sure everyone had a bowl before going back to her kitchen to eat the bowl of turtle stew that she saved for herself. Just then, a small boy ran in the dining hall, seemingly tired and out of breath.

"Derick!" One of the men called him over to them. "Did ye finish cleaning the cabins?"

The boy ran up to the man and nodded. "Aye, sir! They're all clean, may I eat now?"

The man shrugged. "If ye can find a bowl of stew left. But, be careful, the chef's been bein' a prick lately."

London couldn't help, but feel sorry for the boy as he looked down. "Aw..." She heard him say. "Well, I don't need to eat tonight. I can wait until tomorrow."

The boy felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see London with a bowl in her hands. It was her own bowl that she saved for herself, but she figured that she could cook herself something else. This boy couldn't. "Here, lad. This is for you." She told him.

The smile on the boy's face made her feel like smiling. Almost. "Thank you, Miss Emily!"

London just nodded in response and turned to go back to the kitchen, but before she made it there, she heard the boy say.

"Yuch, I hate turtle soup!"

…

Damn bloody brat.

* * *

><p><strong>CandiesCloset:<strong> I have no idea if 'dining hall' is a term that can be used on a pirate ship, but just forgive me if it isn't XD


	8. Ninjas

"Er...I apologize. You want to be what?" Japan blinked, not sure if he heard what Tokyo was saying to him correctly.

"I'm going to be a ninja!" A young Tokyo announced cheekily, fistpumping with excitement.

Japan resisted the urge to shake his head, wondering where the girl's sudden interest came from. "Are you sure? A ninja's job is not as...good as you may think, Misa-chan." But, Tokyo was determined.

She jumped up and down. "_Hai~_!" Tokyo answered; then held up her pet cat, Nekozawa. "Zacchi will help me, we'll be the best ninjas ever!"

Not knowing what else to say to talk his capital out of it, he nodded. "Well, I wish you good luck with that, Misa-chan."

Tokyo smiled and started to hop off somewhere. "Arigato!" He heard her go into a room and look around. "Now, I have to look for some poison, in case I ever fail a mission."

Horrified, Japan fell dramatically. "Misa-chan, no!"

* * *

><p>"A ninja should be stealthy, so I should be able to sneak up on Beijing and not be detected!" Tokyo proclaimed to Nekozawa, the cat sitting behind the bushes next to her.<p>

"_Ne..._Misa-chan," The cat looked up at her. "Are you sure you'll be able to sneak up on her? Sneaking up on someone in broad daylight isn't exactly what one would call stealthy."

Tokyo frowned, watching Beijing drink tea with Shanghai in their backyard. "Work with me, Nekozawa! ...I have to be home by dark anyway."

Suddenly, Beijing turned around, looking straight at Tokyo. "Huh? Tokyo, what are you doing in the bushes? You want to come drink tea with us or something?"

Tokyo jumped up, surprised. "WHAT? How did you see me?"

Beijing raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's hard to enjoy a quite afternoon of drinking tea if someone is talking behind your bushes..."

…

…

…

Running away quickly, Tokyo and Nekozawa left the two Chinese girls to wonder what just happened.

"Since I've failed my mission, I must drink a drop of poison to punish myself!" Tokyo declared, placing a piece of string into her mouth.

"Uh, Misa-chan?" The string was long and also led to Nekozawa's mouth as he questioned her nervously. "Is this really a good idea?" Since she was obviously taller than he was, the string would lead the poison to him first instead of herself.

"We have to do this!" Tokyo told him. "It's our punishment!" She opened the bottle of poison and began to lift it up to the string.

_You mean **my** punishment..._Nekozawa thought to himself.

But, before Tokyo managed to get any poison out, something happened. A figure clad in black swooped down from the trees and stole the poison bottle right from Tokyo's hands, running off into the woods before the girl could say anything. Where did he come from? Tokyo could've sworn that she and Nekozawa were alone!

"Hey!" The capital called after him, waving her fist. Pouting, she watched him disappear. "Wow, that guy was fast...I wonder why did he take my poison though..."

Relieved, Nekozawa clawed the string from his mouth. "Whoever he was, I think my stomach owes him a thank you."

* * *

><p><em><span>Elsewhere~<span>_

Watching Tokyo and her cat from behind a tree, Japan pulled his mask off. "I need to stop letting her watch those ninja movies, they fill her head with terrible ideas." He looked at the bottle of poison in his hands and went to dispose of it.


	9. Military

A capital's job was to protect their country no matter what. To follow their country through thick and thin; and support them with all of their heart. Because if their country disappeared, they would too.

…

Or at least be up for grabs for other countries.

For Köningsberg, she didn't need to protect Prussia too much. The guy was capable of protecting himself most of the time, but on some occasions he did need _some_ help. And a lot of it. You see, Prussia loved women – and his 'friend' Austria – and sometimes when he was drunk he'd flirt with _any_ woman in sight.

Even when that woman wasn't really a woman.

"Yeah baby, it's _five meters long_." Prussia smirked as he said those words, trying to 'sweet talk' a woman he met at the bar into his bed.

Köningsberg rolled her eyes, keeping a sharp eye on the random woman. Something seemed off about her. Sure, she looked okay at first sight, feminine with a very pretty and expensive dress on. But, the more Köningsberg stared at her, the more weird looking she seemed. Her bone structure was bigger than the average female's and her voice sounded a bit...deep.

"What are you doing?" Köningsberg jumped slightly at the sound of another's voice, glancing to the side to see Berlin sitting on the bar stool beside her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Germany walk over to Prussia to say hello, the woman Prussia was talking to asking the bartender for a drink to give them time to speak. "Don't you know staring is rude?" The German capital continued.

Shrugging, the Prussian woman continued to watch the woman – trying to be discreet this time. "Something off about her." She told Berlin. "I'm trying to figure out what."

Berlin took a sip of the beer the bartender gave her, before looking at the strange woman herself. The answer was clear as day. "She's a man."

"WHAA–" Berlin had to cover Köningsberg's mouth as the Prussian capital almost shouted her words. Luckily, no one was paying that much attention to them, so they didn't hear anything.

Berlin let go of her mouth and nodded quickly. "_Ja_, she has an adam's apple."

Turning her attention to the 'woman' again. Köningsberg saw that Berlin was indeed right. As the woman drank, the round circle in her neck went up and down. An idiot – or Italy – could tell you that a woman's neck didn't do that. Now, it wasn't as if Prussia wouldn't sleep with a man. The guy had a secret thing for Austria, for heaven's sake. But, he _definitely_ would not like to be caught off guard like _that_.

As Prussia turned his attention back on the woman (she, of course, stopped drinking at this point), even Germany knew something was weird about the woman. Taking 'her' arm, Prussia started to take her off into a non-occupied room, ignoring Germany's call for him to come back. Seeing them disappear into the room, Köningsberg wondered if she should interrupt them and tell him the truth. She stood up and went after them, about to open the door.

_SLAM._

"_Mein Gott!_" Prussia screamed as he ran out of the room, trampling Köningsberg in the process. "That's not a woman!"

…

"Ow..." The poor girl mumbled.

Germany sighed, listening to his brother rant to him about why he didn't warn him that the 'woman' was really a man. "I tried to tell you..."

"Uh..." Köningsberg twitched on the ground. "Is someone going to help me up?"


	10. Bananarama: Part Two

"_Aish_! When am I going to be able to speak?" Seoul complained as she sat beside Korea in the world meeting. Once a year, the capitals would accompany their countries to the world meeting. Capitals were the headquarters of their countries and the voice of the people, so they would explain how the individual cities in each country were doing and how they got along with their sister cities.

Well, you'd think the meetings would be professional or organized, but all these men (and women) did was bicker. Here's how each meeting went:

Caterpillar-brows England would argue with either loud ass America or creepy old France, starting the unruly mess of a meeting.

Belarus would stick to Russia like glue, ranting about marriage and 'being one', which only served to scare Russia into hiding behind Lithuania (as if _he_ could do anything).

Italy would go on and on about how pasta was so good to Spain, who only nodded and smiled like an idiot. Romano, who would be sitting by his side through the whole thing, would then yell at Italy to 'shut the hell up'.

Sooner after all of this, Austria would slam his hands on the table and tell everyone to be quiet so they could get along with the meeting. No one listened to him, of course.

Korea would get up to go over and touch China's 'boobs', leaving Seoul alone to sit next to gun-toting Switzerland; who would glare at her everytime she did so much as glance his way.

Then, Germany would shoot up from his seat and shout at everyone to shut up and say how tired he was of this happening at every meeting. _That_ sure got everyone's attention...for a bit. Were all German men so...loud? But then, they went back at it. And, she was pretty sure that California was peeking in through the outside window and spying on them.

But, seriously, this happened at every meeting?

Capital meetings were never like this. But, then again, most capitals were girls. Maybe that had something to do with it...Anyway, before the chaos started, Korea had just spoken and it was Seoul's turn to go next. But, as she could see now, she'd have to wait a bit longer for her turn. And she had such good news to talk about too...

"Excuse me...Excuse me...?" Little Vienna tried to get everyone's attention, wanting to get this over with also, but her small voice couldn't be heard among all of the commotion.

Moscow, who sat quietly next to Russia, couldn't care less if everyone was arguing. She just sat with her arms crossed, eying the clingy Belarus (who was sitting on the other side of Russia) like a bodyguard.

Seoul saw London sigh and lean over to Washington, whispering something in her ear. Not long after the American woman nodded and stood up. "Everyone, I know you all would like to talk to each other about your little matters, but maybe you could all kindly be quiet and let whoever is next speak? And, try not to be so loud?"

London _would_ ask Washington to say something. Seoul shook her head at Washington's poor choice of words, as they were in all actuality passively rude, but they sure worked. Everyone had shut up to stare at her, making the passive girl sit back down slowly.

"Um...just saying, you know." Washington laughed nervously.

Once again, America stays true to being the asshole of the world. (America: Hey, I didn't do anything!)

Clearing his throat, Germany began to speak again. "Well, now that _that_ is out of the way...I believe it is South Korea's capital, Seoul's, turn to speak. Seoul, you have 8 minutes."

Seoul stood up, saying a silent prayer of thanks that she could finally speak as she did, before going up to the front of the room. "_Kamsamnida, Germany-ssi._" She gave everyone a smile before beginning her ever so cool speech. "Before I start, I just want to say that I'm glad England and France's capitals have formed a closer bond. It's so sweet, kekeke~"

England looked positively shocked. France looked confused...and mildly interested.

"What on earth do you mean, girl?" England asked as he got out of his chair; clearly agitated that he had no clue about this 'bond'.

London facepalmed and sunk down low in her seat. "Oh bugger..."

Paris turned her head, as if Seoul weren't speaking about her too.

"Didn't you hear?" Seoul grinned. "Last night, they–"

Covering the Korean's mouth, Paris dragged the girl back to her seat and sat her down. "Heheh...I think Seoul is finished with her speech, _non_?"

"Ahonhonhon~" France laughed, clearly amused unlike the now steaming England. "Has _mon capital _a secret she would like to share?"

Paris noted London covering her face in embarrassment and decided to give her a break. "Oh, France~" She waved at him nonchalantly. "_Je n'ai jaimais kiss and tell_."

* * *

><p><em>Bananarama: Part Two<em>

When we left out, poor London and Paris were trapped in a golf cart that was being surrounded by monkeys!

"Dear God, Paris, what are we going to do?" London looked around, wondering what the monkeys were going to do. "...Paris?" Glancing to her side, she saw the blonde French girl running off the golf course, abandoning her. "Oh, sod it, Paris! How dare you leave me?" Suddenly hearing a loud growl, London turned her attention to the front of the cart. She saw a large ape not too far away from the golfcart, apparently telling the other monkeys to shut up and keep still. You better believe London shut up and kept still also, she wasn't taking any chances. The ape sniffed the banana peel that Paris had since thrown to the ground and left, growling after he found out that there was no banana inside it. The ape turned it's eyes up to London and started babbling some sort of...monkey talk.

_What does it want?_ London asked herself, then it came to her._ He must want food!_

Searching in her bag, she looked for something the ape could eat, but the only thing she could find was a few scone England had made for her. _I guess this will have to do then..._She threw them at the ape, watching as he picked one up and sniffed it. He shoved it in his mouth and ate it, seeming like he was contemplating the taste. Before London knew it, the ape went crazy and ran off. It's dangerous growls now cries of what seemed to be pain. The monkeys picked up the rest of the scones and nibbled on them, soon taking the apes example and running away in fear/pain also. London sweatdropped.

_Never thought I'd say this, but thank God in heaven for England's cooking. _She thought, smiling, as she drove the cart away. _Now, to find that wretched Paris and kick her arse..._

* * *

><p><em><span>Special segment: Ending song<span>_

_(a parody of Morning Musume's Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari)_

[cue upbeat music and very out of tune singing]

First up! The Axis!

"_Dozo_, Tokyo; Misa Honda~!"

A very popular girl, who doesn't think much of herself

But she's not the brightest crayon in the box

Kind of beats the popular Asian stereotype, huh?

**Tokyo:** _"Nani_?"

"_Los_, Berlin; Corina Beilschmidt!"

A very tall and muscular girl, her stature kind of intimidates us

But she's got a heart of gold

Just don't let her wear skirts!

**Berlin: **"What's that supposed to mean..?"

Wow wow wow, stereotypes

There's so many kinds!

Whether they're true or not, they're still very funny~

"_Ciao, _Rome; Bianca Vargas!"

She's a very feisty girl

And she has a bad temper

**Beijing: **"She takes after Romano..." **nodsnods**

So, don't be surprised if she goes all Snooki on you

**Rome: **"Eh? What are you talking about?"

Now~ Allies!

"OK, Washington; Laura Jones!"

A sweet girl, who likes to be a take-charge leader

Although, her mouth gets her into trouble sometimes

She can be a real passive aggressive jackass

**Washington: **"Aw, I don't mean to..."

Wow wow wow, stereotypes

There's so many kinds!

Oh how colorful our world is, these beautiful stereotypes~

"Let's go, London; Emily Kirkland!"

A rather cheeky Londoner

She reminds everyone of England himself

**Rome: **"Is that a good thing?"

**Everyone:** "Not really..."

But one thing we all agree on, she can cook way better!

**London: **"Hey! Oh...thanks."

"_Привет, _Moscow; Oksana Braginski~"

Tough on the outside, although we believe she's a real softie

She plays the part of Russia's bodyguard

But, secretly, she's very girly and doesn't like to fight

**Moscow: **"..."

**Everyone: sighs**

Wow wow wow, stereotypes

There's so many kinds!

Whether they're true or not, they're still very funny~

"_Bien_, Paris; Marie Bonnefoy!"

You're a flirty girl, not falling far from France

So you try to spread your 'love' around, but tell us

Why didn't you call London the next morning?

**London: **"Excuse me?"

**Paris:** "I wanted her to call me! Ahonhonhon~"

"_Ni hao_, Beijing; Qian Lin Wang!"

You always tell us whatever is on your mind

Even if it's something bad about us

But we know you mean well...we hope

**Beijing:** "Sometimes aru..."

Wow wow wow, stereotypes

There's so many kinds!

Whether they're true or not, they're still very funny~

One more time!

Wow wow wow, stereotypes

There's so many kinds!

Let's ignore those stereotypes, we're all just crazy girls~!

* * *

><p><strong>CandiesCloset: <strong>Wow, this has become my most viewed story o.o I would've never expected that XD And, I want to thank my reviewers: **2awesome4you**, **lunynha**, and **Life is but a Daydream** ^^

Anyway, I edited Morning Musume's song and turned it into that, of course it wasn't originally like that XD But, I feel like this chapter isn't as good as the others D; Oh well, I'll try harder with the next one. I hope you guys enjoyed it!

**Translator:**

_Aish: _A way of expressing frustration, like 'Geez' or 'Ai yah!' (Korean)

_Kamsamnida: _Thank you (Korean)

_-ssi: _Honorific, like Mr./Ms./Mrs. (Korean)

_Mon capital: _My capital (French)

_Je n'ai jaimais kiss and tell: _I don't kiss and tell (French)

_Dozo: '_Please', but as in 'Please do that' (Japanese)

_Los:_ Come on (German)

_Ciao:_ Hello (Italian)

_Bien: _Alright (French)

_Привет: _Hello (Russian)

_Ni hao:_ Hello (Chinese)


	11. Pikkuinen

"And, if you'd all turn to page 7 of my presentation, you will see that..."

Listening to Beijing's presentation about the future Olympics that would be held there, Berlin couldn't help but want to turn her attention somewhere else; feeling completely bored. She loved sports and the Olympics was always an interesting topics, but only when talk of the actual _sports_ went on. She couldn't care less about the fancy designs and pyrotechnics Beijing was creating for the event. Though, of course she couldn't let anyone know that her interest in the conversation was wavering. So, she tried to put her boredom aside and listened to Beijing intently; feigning attentiveness.

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got to love nobody)_

_Oh scheiße..._She thought to herself when she heard her cellphone ring, causing everyone in the room to look for the source of the sound. Why didn't she remember to put her cellphone on silent? This was embarrassing!

Trying to keep a poker face, Berlin looked around also when all the capitals looked at one another. She slyly took her cellphone out of her purse and quickly threw it to the ground gently enough not to break it, sliding it under someone else's seat.

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

(she's got to love nobody)

Brasilia, Brazil's capital, was the recipient of Berlin's ringing phone. He picked it up and examined it.

"This isn't mine." He said simply, handing it to Tokyo; who looked at the phone back and front.

"Ah! It's Berlin's!" The Japanese girl smiled innocently and went to give said girl back her phone.

Taking the phone, Berlin didn't notice Kingston watching her out of the corner of her eye until the Jamaican said something. "As the Americans say," Kingston started, getting the German's attention. "Smooth move, x-lax..."

Blushing, Berlin slide down in her seat. She could just die...

* * *

><p>"Ah, I'm almost done..." Delaware sighed as he began to clean out his room. He was cleaning out his house that day, not that it was<em> that<em> dirty to begin with. But, one could never be too clean, could they?

Opening his closet, he pushed back his row of clothes to look inside. He spotted an old, dusty, chest in the back. The chest had to be hundreds of years old, although the wood it was made of appeared strong and sturdy. He assumed it was because no one had touched it in a long time. The age of it showed when Delaware pulled the chest out and the wood made a creaking sound, threatening to crumble if handled too roughly. Curious, he opened the chest.

"..." The chest was full of handmade toys, all made of simple things like wood or sewn from fabric. Picking up a pull-along wooden duck that was attached to a piece of string. "_Jag minns nu..._" Memories came flooding back to the former American capital, memories of the time before he was even an American.

"_Th's is f'r yuh."_

_A much younger Delaware brought his attention up to the tall blonde man who stood in front of him, his blue eyes giving a curious look. The man, Sweden, was holding a wooden duck toy in his hands. The toy had four small wheels and a string attached to it for pulling, he'd seen the other children in the village play with toys like that; they were called 'pull-alongs'._

_Never having received a toy like that before, Delaware took the wooden duck with wide eyes. The only gifts he had gotten in the past were warm clothes to wear in the winter from the Lenape Indians who cared for him until his Indian family died and he was left to wander by himself. But, soon after that, Sweden came to his land with his 'wife' Finland and claimed Delaware as a colony in 'New Sweden'; where they lived now. Sweden had taken Delaware in and the three of them lived together in a log cabin that the Swedish man had built*._

_A smile graced the young boy's face. He was very thankful to Sweden, because he couldn't remember the last time anyone was that nice to him since his human, Indian, family had died. "Thank you...I've never had a toy before." __Delaware said, placing the toy on the ground and giving it an experimental pull._

_Sweden had figured as much. Two years ago, when he and Finland had found Delaware, the boy was wandering by himself with a small sack of his clothes and nothing else. Physically, Delaware was six years old then. "__T'no s'd yoo'd l'ke it, so I m'de it f'r yuh."_

_There was hidden meaning behind Sweden's words. Everything nice he ever did for Delaware was done with modesty and he always made it out to be no big trouble, that most of it was an idea proposed by Finland. But, Delaware always had a feeling that Sweden truthfully wanted to make him happy and at least some of the ideas were thought of by the Swede himself._

_Delaware left the toy alone for a moment to wrap his small arms around Sweden, giving the man a grateful hug. If he hadn't of closed his eyes, he would've seen the embarrassed blush that crossed the older man's face. "W'sn't a pr'bl'm." Sweden mumbled, patting Delaware's back as he let the corners of his mouth turn upward ever so slightly._

"Man, that was some time ago..." Delaware stared at the toy for long time, lost in his memories. The times when he lived with Sweden and Finland were so far gone that he hadn't thought about them in a while, but he had never forgotten about them.

"_Pikkuinen..." Finland called Delaware over to him as he put his sewing material away. "Try this sweater on, it's going to get cold soon. So, I want you to wear this."_

_Standing up, Delaware left his spot by the warm stove where he was playing with his pull-along duck to stand by Finland. As he started to take off his own shirt to try on the sweater as he was told, Sweden burst open the cabin door, looking panicked. Startled, Finland jumped up from his chair. "Berwald? What's wrong?"_

"_The Brit'sh 're sw'rming th' v'll'ge." Sweden answered as he grabbed his rifle that he kept hidden in a cabinet. "Ev'rywhere."_

_Finland grabbed Delaware's hand, watching Sweden prepare for a battle. "R-Really?"_

_Sweden nodded gravely. "Fr'id so..."_

Delaware was colonized by England that day. He'd never forget Sweden and Finland's faces after they had been beaten and forced to give him up. It was the first time he had seen either of them look saddened and Delaware had resented England for a long time for taking him from his home. He didn't expect to like anyone as much as he liked his former caretakers, until he met America. England had passed Delaware down to America and he became an American colony. America was much nicer than England had been and they had turned out to be fast friends.

"_Hey, what's that?" America peeked over Delaware's shoulder, seeing the boy playing with a wooden duck. "A toy?"_

_Delaware nodded, lightly pulling the toy around with a bored expression on his face. Life there with America and England wasn't as exciting as it was with Sweden and Finland. Sure, it was easier. England didn't have work for them to do, such as hunting or fishing for food or chopping wood for warmth. All those things were already provided for them. But, it was those things that made life with the two Nordics interesting for the young boy. "It's a toy my...Sweden made for me." Delaware stopped himself from saying 'father'. He had never addressed Sweden – or anyone, really – by that title, but he always felt like if anyone deserved to be called that it was Sweden._

"_Wow, a handmade toy. That's so cool!" America bent down to poke at the toy, not noticing Delaware's slightly annoyed expression. "Iggy never makes me anything like this." The blonde smiled as his eyes turned distant, meaning that he was in deep thought. "I kind of wish he would."_

_Delaware snorted and let America fool around with the wooden duck, pulling it now and then to watch the other boy chase it around._

"_Hey, Delaware?" America finally looked back up at him._

"_Yeah?"_

"_What's your human name?"_

"_Hm?" Eyebrows raised, Delaware looked at him questionably. "Human name?"_

"_Yeah, the names we use around humans. Our 'real' names. Like I'm Alfred and Iggy's Arthur."_

"_I...guess I don't have one. Finland just called me Pikkuinen, but that means 'little one' in his native language. Sweden never really called me anything. I'm just...Delaware."_

_America stood up, flailing around. "What? You have to have a human name!" Grinning, he patted Delaware on the shoulder. "Don't worry though, I'll give you a name!"_

_Delaware nodded. He figured why not let America give him a name, he was an American colony after all. "Okay then."_

_Thinking for a moment, America put his finger to his chin. "Hm, you'll be...Oh, I know! Your name will be Stanford, Stan for short. Okay?"_

_Stanford...It wasn't bad. "Stanford?" Delaware smiled for the first time in a while. "I like it, it's not so bad."_

_America slung his arm around the boy's shoulder, laughing. "Good! Now, let me show you what coffee tastes like. I stashed it in the back of the pantry where England keeps the actual good tasting food."_

Delaware laughed at that memory, putting the wooden duck back in the box. He snapped out of his thoughts just in time, hearing someone come inside of his house.

"Hey, Stan! Are you in here?" He heard America call from downstairs.

"I'm up here, Alfred." Delaware turned his head toward the door so America could hear him, standing up as foot steps were heard coming up the stairs.

"Yo, bro! What's up?" Noticing the chest out of the corner of his eye, America walked over to it and looked inside. He looked down at Delaware's old pull-along toy with astonishment. "Oh whoa, I haven't seen that thing in a long time."

His former capital gave a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, I've had it since I was a kid...with Berwald and Tino."

America's gaze turned sympathetic. "You haven't seen them in a while either, huh?"

"I haven't. Maybe I should pay them a visit sometime." Closing the chest, Delaware placed it back in the closet with care. When he finished, he felt an arm around his shoulder. Looking at America, he saw the blonde look back at him with a smile.

"I was gonna ask you to go get coffee with me and Iggy, but why don't you take a trip somewhere. Like, to see your Nordic friends. It'll be fun!"

Delaware smiled back. Maybe he would go see them again. He didn't have the privilege of seeing them at every World Meeting like America did, so he never saw them as much as he wanted to. "I think I will, but tomorrow. I don't think I can see them so soon today. So, let's go get that coffee."

America laughed. "Alright, dude!"

Together, the two men left Delaware's house out to America's car; where a very moody Englishman in the front seat asked them what took so long.

* * *

><p><strong>CandiesCloset: <strong>There's most likely historical inaccuracy in this chapter, but it's okay since this fiction anyway ^^ In real life, Delaware used to be a part of 'New Sweden' before it became part of America. New Sweden was owned by the Swedish, the Finns, and the Dutch...I think XD I'm still trying to make sense of it myself. The obvious historical inaccuracy in this chapter was when England took Delaware away from Sweden and Finland. In real life, England took Delaware from the Netherlands because by then the Dutch reinvigorated the leadership over to Peter Stuyvesant (a Dutch man) and conquered it, annexing New Sweden to New Netherlands. So, Netherlands should've been the one to lose Delaware to England, but I had already written that part of the chapter and didn't know how to include Netherlands. Anyway, if anyone knows about this, feel free to tell me about it in your review.

Sweden is so hard to write D: I hope I did an okay job with him .

**Translations:**

_scheiße: S**t (German)_

__Jag minns nu: I remember now (Swedish)__

**News:**

The sister story to this, 'Letters to the Capitals' is out! Go and send the capitals letters, if you want ^^ www . fanfiction . net/ s / 7423031 / 1 / Letters_ to _ the _ Capitals


	12. The Grocery Store

One would think a day at the grocery store would be an enjoyable, relaxable, experience. A thing one would only have to do for a reasonably short time. Get in, get your food, pay the nice and friendly store clerk and get out. But...

If one thinks that, then they've never been to the grocery store.

"Yosh! I only have one more item on niisan's list, so I'll be out of here in a minute!" Tokyo smiled happily as she rushed her basket to the seafood section of the store to get salmon for her country. But, once she got there, only a long line was waiting for her.

"Nani?" She absentmindedly shouted, gathering attention to herself. She quickly shut up. _Why are so many people in line for fish? I'll be here forever!_

...

Vienna sighed. How long had she been waiting in this check out line already? An hour?

"Huff...Huff..."

Turning around to look behind her, she noticed an old woman lugging a heavy basket and looking plan worn out. Feeling sympathetic for the woman, Vienna stood aside. "Why don't you go in front of me? I don't mind at all." She said to the old woman. The old woman smiled at her and gratefully went in front of her cart.

"Bless you, child. Thank you." The woman responded.

Vienna smiled, feeling good about doing a good deed. Until...

Everyone else that came to stand in the line went infront of her, saying their own thanks and thinking - or assuming - that Vienna was letting them stand infront of her too.

"What? N-No...I just meant her!" Vienna tried to spout out, but it was no use...no one heeded her words.

Four senior citizens, five illegal immigrants, three policemen, two firefighters, France, Greece, Italy, Lindsey Lohan and Justin Bieber's hairstyle got infront of her.

"Aw..."

...

"Would you like to have some free samples, sir? Free samples?"

Madrid turned his head to look at an employee that was giving free samples of English biscuits...Not Madrid's favorite food in the world.

"No, I'm alright. Thanks anyway." He smiled politely and turned to leave.

"Come on, sir." The employee was persistent, making Madrid stop his cart again. "They're imported straight from England. I have a bag of it right here, just for you."

Now, Madrid felt like he was part of a drug deal. What was next; a gram of poffertjes straight from the Netherlands?

"No, no...I'm serious, I don't want any."

"Come on, man. Just a bite. I know you'll love it, they're the best. I'll cut you a deal, I'll give you two biscuits, just to prove how good they are. They're free, sir! Come on, try it."

"I really don't-"

"Okay, three biscuits and a gram of poffertjes for free!"

"...Okay. Give me a biscuit." Madrid sighed.

The employee smiled. "Great! Now before I give you a biscuit, I'll need you to fill out this survey."

The Spaniard twitched. "...FUUUU-"

...

After standing in line for two hours, Ottawa was more than ready to get up out of the grocery store. Sighing in relief, she began to put her items up for the clerk to check out, but the clerk put a closed sign on the lane.

...What?

"Don't put that there. I'm closed, can't you see?" The blonde, college student-looking checkout girl said as she popped the bubble gum that was in her mouth.

Oh, Ottawa heard that girl alright.

Normally a demure and quiet girl – well, at least in public – it was rare for Ottawa to get mad. But today, she slammed her hand down on top of the checkout girl's hand, which was still on the closed sign and growled.

"If you don't put this closed sign away and check me out of this godforsaken store, it's gonna be your ass on this lane." She told the girl.

The checkout girl just whimpered, nodding meekly, and complied.

...

"Let's see...pasta, pasta, and more pasta, tomatoes, tomatoes, oh and more tomatoes...Fan-freaking-tastic, I have everything on the list." Rome mumbled to herself as she rolled her cart to be checked out. "And, I'm under the 12 item limit. Express checkout, here I come~"

When she walked up to the express lane, Rome noticed some ritzy-looking woman with a full cart of groceries trying to convince a clerk to ring up her things.

Rome cleared her throat to get the woman's attention. "You know, miss...You can only have 12 or less items in this lane." She informed her, trying to be as polite as she could - a hard thing to do when you were irritated at the moment like Rome was.

The woman tilted her chin up at the Italian. "How dare you tell me what to do! I'm a tax payer and I deserve to use this lane, you little ruffian."

Squeezing, her cart handle tightly, Rome reminded herself. _Keep calm...keep calm..._

She was going to be waiting for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>LuvReinya: <strong>This chapter was inspired by dcigs, a funny comedian on youtube. He did a video on how he hates the grocery store and it helped me write this chapter XD I just went off some of the things he and the commenters said about what they hate, so credit to them for some of the jokes in this lol


	13. Paint Rosie White

"WAHHHHH!" Tokyo flailed her arms widely as she saw her city turn white as snow and her citizens transformed into white...blob...things! "_Nani o shimasi ka?_ What happened?" She panicked, taking out her cellphone to call Rome.

The phone call was answered rather shakily by the other. "Um..._Si,_ Tokyo?"

"Rome, Rome, Rome-chaaaaaaan!" Tokyo was too upset to realize that she already had Rome's attention.

"..._Salve_."

Gazing at the now white Tokyo Tower, the Japanese girl sniffled. "My city...is all white."

"_Calmati_, Tokyo. It's like that everywhere...except Switzerland. London just called for an immediate Capital Meeting in England. So get over there quickly, okay?" Rome sighed, throwing a stick at the white blob that was formerly Romano, and watched him pick the stick up lifelessly.

"WAHHH! I want Tokyo Tower back!"

"Uh-huh. You better be there soon, alright?" With that, the Italian hung up on the hysterical girl.

"...WAHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Looking at the White House, Washington titled her head. "Hm...I don't see it."<p>

"Laura." Delaware tapped his little sister's shoulder.

"Shhh~! I'm thinking Delaware." Washington glanced at the white blobs of her citizens, touching her chin in thought. "Is there something that's supposed to be wrong?" Washington didn't get this 'white' epidemic.

"Look really hard." Delaware waited patiently for her to get the problem.

But Washington just shook her head. "I don't get what London called a meeting for! Isn't this how everything always looked?"

Suddenly, someone emerged from the White House. Another white blob, taller than the others.

Washington gasped. "President Obama!" She turned to Delaware, now scared for her state. "Stanford, something's horribly wrong!"

Delaware slapped his forehead with his hand. "Now you get it?"

One more white blob walked up to them, looking like a long stick.

"M-Mrs. Obama?" Washington stuttered.

"That's Rosie O'Donnell."

"Holy crap, Stan! I have to get to that meeting!" Catching a cab, Washington rushed to London.

* * *

><p>"I think you all know why I've called this meeting." London gave a heavy sigh as she and the other capitals sat at the meeting table.<p>

"Tokyo Tower is whiiiiiite~!" Tokyo wailed.

"President Obama is whiiiiite!" Washington shouted right after her.

"We know that." London rolled her eyes.

"The question is; how did all of this happen?" Madrid, Spain's capital spoke calmly.

"Hush up, Madrid!" London scolded. "The question is; how did all of this happen?"

Madrid just sighed and rubbed his forehead. His head was starting to hurt...

* * *

><p><strong>Salve:<strong> Formal Italian greeting

**Calmati:** Calm down (Italian)

**Nani o shimasi ka:** What are we going to do? (Japanese)


End file.
